różane sny i baśnie
by kim-onka
Summary: Niczym wróbel i róża, nie wiesz, co masz, dopóki tego nie stracisz. ჯ Lavi & Lenalee. AU. Tłumaczenie za panną SebonzaMitsuki27.


Wszyscy wiemy, do kogo należy D. Gray-man, a w każdym razie, że nie do mnie.

A tymczasem odwróciłam sztuczkę z tłumaczeniem w bardziej konwencjonalną stronę.

Autorka oryginału: SebonzaMitsuki27

Tytuł oryginału: elfenmärchen

Tłumaczenie za wiedzą, a nawet zgodą Autorki. Manipulacje tytułem też.

I niech mi będzie wolno powiedzieć, że pisze ona przepięknie, co ja usiłowałam tutaj nieporadnie oddać.

* * *

różane sny i baśnie

* * *

Między zielonymi kolcami i czerwonymi płatkami różanego pąka otulającego jej skórę słodkim zapachem udaje mu się opowiedzieć historię, rozjaśniając jej oczy słowami śpiewnymi niemal jak melodia. Jego kciuk wygładza popielaty papier, miękkie pasma jej czarnych włosów; jego palce gładzą mahoniowe blizny, prozę drukowaną na białych prześcieradłach.

Odsuwając się, czuje jej oczy spoglądające na niego spod ciężkich powiek.

- Co stało się potem? - Pyta ona, ciekawa dalszego ciągu.

Brwi unoszą się w łuki i lekki uśmiech wykrzywia kącik jego ust.

- Ty mi powiedz.

* * *

_(Czasami nie słucha jego historii. Jej umysł jest zbyt daleko; cienie skradają się pod jej oczami i przez jej żyły, które powoli stają się niebieskie._

_Ale słyszy jego głos i stara się otworzyć oczy, zresztą na daremnie._

_On zabiera ją w przedziwne kołysanki z opowieściami o książętach i księżniczkach i dziewczętach i chłopcach, których nigdy nie było.)_

_

* * *

_

To jest Lavi, postanawia Lenalee, umieszczając go na oknie. Ten podarek. Ta kukiełka. Jej. Przejrzyste sznureczki ocierają jej ramiona; na sekundę niemal przywierają do niej niczym ziarenka piasku przytulające dno oceanu, desperacko pragnąc nie opuszczać swojego miejsca zwanego domem. Ale to tylko sekunda, tylko tyle, i puszcza go; i tak, on zostaje na parapecie.

To jest Lavi i jest jej drewnianym chłopcem.

Zastanawia się, czy może go ożywić.

* * *

_(Wystarczy pocałunek. Tym razem i tamtym. To cena, która została zapłacona. Jeden pocałunek i ona się obudzi. Jeden pocałunek i on__—__)_

_

* * *

_

Pewnego dnia tańczą, kiedy świat na zewnątrz cieszy się bezchmurnym niebem i śpiewa słodko ptasimi trelami. W muzyce, którą tworzą, jest jakiś niezgrabny rytm, ale jej śmiech wystarczy aż nadto dla nich obojga. Wśród nieporadnego klekotu drewna, jego ramion pokracznie owiniętych wokół niej i wciąż opadających, udaje, że on szepcze jej coś do ucha, coś uroczego, coś ujmującego, coś zuchwałego i sprawia, że ona się uśmiecha; odsuwa się, obraca się z chichotem, słysząc głośny huk ciągnący się po podłodze. Mogliby chodzić w chmurach i tańczyć między kroplami deszczu, i nic z tego nie miałoby znaczenia – bo to jest jej wieża, dzielona z jej piękną marionetką.

To jest jej wieża, tutaj uwięziona, żyje.

* * *

_(Moglibyśmy tutaj zostać, myśli on. Tylko ty, tylko ja. I wie, że ta myśl zbytnio mu się podoba. Bo wszystko musi prędzej czy później się skończyć._

_Sto lat ona śpi. Sto lat on trwa u jej boku._

_I oboje są nieświadomi szelestu kwiatów dzikiej róży owijających się wokół worpalnego ostrza.)_

_

* * *

_

Pewnego dnia zjawia się czarodziejka, wfruwając przez okno z jabłkami w kieszeniach, parasolka zaraz pod ręką. Jej uśmiech jest jak żyletka, zaostrzony na każdym końcu i skory podrzeć papier na strzępy i skruszyć marmur na glinę.

Chce się bawić; chce wystroić Lenalee, z jej miękkimi oczami łani i włosami czarnymi jak smoła, skórą z kości słoniowej tworzącą idealny obrazek z jej smukłą figurą.

A rudowłosa, zielonooka kukiełka zostaje niemalże zapomniana, zaplątana w sieci z promieni słońca i chłodne zefiry.

Ale czarodziejka rzuca na niego okiem; słodziutkim głosem oferuje mu układ, który prawie zrywa jego sznurki z uchwytu.

* * *

_(Słowa są wypisane na jej skórze i sznurki przyszyte do jego kości, i zdaje się, że jest coś jeszcze, co ich łączy. Coś małego, coś dużego, coś, co zdarza się tylko wtedy, kiedy on uśmiecha się szeroko, a ona przeczesuje ręką włosy; jego kciuk muska jej dolną wargę, różano czerwoną, i jeszcze raz, och, jeszcze raz znajduje kwiat w gąszczu jej włosów, jego kolor tak jasny, jak jego własny._

_Zanurza tam głowę i wtedy, na jedną sekundę, ona czuje ukłucie wrzeciona w palec i świat rzeczywistości po raz kolejny się rozpada._

_Ale ten moment nie nadchodzi.)_

_

* * *

_

Ma szesnaście lat i znacznie więcej uroku niż ktokolwiek sobie wyobraża.

Urzeczona, tu leży wrzeciono, podarek od czarodziejki, która odwiedziła ją tak dawno temu. Jej chichot i ostre paznokcie zgrzytają na podłodze, niezauważone przez oboje, ukryte w zakurzonym drewnianym siedzisku, a wrzeciono obraca się i przędza wiruje w kółko i w kółko, z obietnicą złota.

Urzeczona, Lenalee wyciąga rękę – i kłuje się w palec aż nadto szybko, i ogarnia ją sen, mglisty i owinięty w rosę.

Urzeczona, pada w ramiona kukiełki, i zostają tak razem, w jedyny sposób, w jaki kiedykolwiek by mogli.

Bo sen maluje żywe iluzje motyli wsiąkających w ich skórę i maskarad zagrzebujących się w ekstazie.

* * *

_(Ale i tak go całuje, swojego drewnianego chłopca, który nie może jej odmówić._

_Lavi, tchnie, i zamyka oczy w oczekiwaniu na tę słodką błogość.)_

_

* * *

_

A kiedy znowu otwiera oczy, budząc się ze stuletniego snu, stoi nad nią chłopak o czarnych włosach i czarnych oczach i nie ma śladu kukiełki na oknie, z zielonymi oczami, rudymi włosami i uciętym sznurkiem.


End file.
